1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept generally relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventive concept concern an electrical plug-socket system having an assembly that includes a retainer operable to ensure that a secure connection between a plug and a socket is maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices are commonly powered via wired transmission of electricity. Such electrical devices typically utilize a power cord with a plug that is removably secured to an electrical socket that is connected to a power source. Upon connection of the plug to the socket, electricity is transmitted from the power source to the electrical device, which allows operation of the electrical device.
Many plugs and sockets are designed to facilitate easy connection and disconnection from each other via application of a small force. Thus, it is common for such plugs and sockets to be inadvertently disconnected, which is undesirable because such interferes with efficient operation of the electrical device.
An attempt to address this problem is presented by U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,539 to Johnston, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Johnston provides a retrofit device that is screwed into an aperture of a socket in place of a pre-existing screw that must be removed. Once the device is secured, a zip tie is threaded through the device and cinched tight around a cord of a plug secured to the socket. The Johnston device is complex to use and, therefore, undesirable. Further, the Johnston device is not able to shield the socket and the plug, so debris is allowed to enter, which could interfere with transmission of electricity and pose a fire hazard.
In view of the aforementioned problems, there is a need for an electrical plug-socket assembly that ensures a secure connection between a plug and a socket, provides shielding for the plug and socket, is easily and economically manufactured, is easily installed, and does not materially interfere with the underlying purpose of transmitting electricity and facilitates reliable operation thereof.